gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gangs in GTA III
This is about the gangs in Grand Theft Auto III. Colombian Cartel The Colombian Cartel is a Colombian drug cartel co-led by Catalina and Miguel. First arriving in 1998, they quickly gained control of parts of Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. They heavily involved in the drugs trade and are known to deal with the Uptown Yardies. Their main enemies are the Leone Family and the Yakuza. Diablos The Diablos is a Puerto Rican street gang led by El Burro and are based in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. They arrived in 1998 but, due to their limited fire power, could only gain control of one district. Three years later, the gang still has limited fire power, however, they continue to hold onto Hepburn Heights. They are arch rivals of the Uptown Yardies. Forelli family The Forelli Family, possibly led by Mike Forelli, is the smallest organization in Liberty City. In the 1980s the Forelli Family had been a major force in the city, but during 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced due to Toni Cipriani and the Leone Family. By 2001, their only territory is Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. They are the only gang in the game, which the gang members can not be seen walking on streets. Their gang members have the same look as the Leone Family. Leone Family Led by Salvatore Leone, the Leone Family has been a force in Liberty City longer than any other gang. They are based in Portland Island, in particular Saint Mark's, but also have interests in the Red Light District, Chinatown and Trenton. They had previously controlled more of the city, but in 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced. They have a fierce rivalry with the Triads. Southside Hoods The Southside Hoods is an African-American street gang led by D-Ice and is based in the poorer areas of Shoreside Vale, (appearing more in Wichita Gardens). They arrived in the city in 1998, however conflicts in the gang began to show. Eventually, the gang split into two sub divisions, the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines. Despite their differences, they continue to work together. After the mission Rumble, the Purple Nines is permanently wiped out from the game, meanwhile the Red Jacks continues to walk its turf on the streets. Triads The Triads is a Chinese criminal organization that arrived in the city in 1998, with help from the Sicilian Mafia. They control the Chinatown and the Callahan Point area of Portland and are the enemies of the Leone Family. The leader of the Triads is unknown. Uptown Yardies The Uptown Yardies is an African-Caribbean criminal organization led by King Courtney, based in Staunton Island. Their rivals are the Diablos, and are known to deal with the Colombian Cartel. They arrived in the city in 1998, and took control of some of the Forelli Family's territories, but have limited influence. Yakuza The Yakuza are a Japanese criminal organization based in Staunton Island. Since they arrived in Liberty City in 1998, their influence has fallen but are still a prominent force in the city. They are co-led by Asuka and Kenji Kasen. They are arch rivals of the Colombian Cartel, both divide their territories in Fort Staunton. Zaibatsu Corporation The Zaibatsu Corporation, mentioned although unseen in the game, are a criminal organization founded in Liberty at some time prior to the events of GTA III. They are known to the general public as a pharmaceutical company, distributing medical products such as Equanox, as advertised on the radio, to the citizens of Liberty City. By 2013, as shown in Grand Theft Auto 2, they appear to have re-located or expanded to Anywhere City, where their criminal empire has grown to the point where they have multiple fronts and businesses, armies of thugs, and a fleet of Z-Types in every major district of the latter city. Trivia *By the end of the game, 5 of the 7 acting gangs (Colombian Cartel, Yardies, Diablos, Leone Family and the Triads) become hostile to the player, it means, if the player walk inside their territories, the gang members will automatically attack Claude. The most dangerous gang is the Leone Family, since they have powerful shotguns, which can easy blow up a normal car in two shots. *The Triads and the Cholos (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) are the only gangs in 3D Universe who do not have a known boss. *The Forelli Family has the same outfit as the Leone family. *The Yakuza and the (unseen) Zaibatsu Corporation are the only gangs in this game to be carried over from the previous games. *The Forelli Family and the Zaibatsu Corporation are the only gangs in GTA III whose members never appear during normal gameplay, although the Forellis do appear during missions and Zaibatsu is mentioned on the radio. Gallery Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs Category:GTA III